


Hunter's Diner - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Community: reverse_wincest, Curtain Fic, Fit It of Sorts, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Meg Masters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Hunter's Diner is the story about how the Winchester's, Bobby, Cass, and Meg saved the world. After the Leviathans were gone they wanted to spend time finding their own happily ever after. Bobby had the perfect suggestion to keep everyone happy, Hunter's Diner.





	Hunter's Diner - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for this year wincest_revrse. I was lucky enough to be claimed art by Vexed Wench.  
> Many thanks to her her for the lovely story. I loved working with you again this year.

You can read the story here on [ Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944047)  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
